Tents can be very large and can be used for providing a shelter and environment for large gatherings and celebrations such as theatrical events, wedding receptions and conventions. For these large tents, a shell of the tent is typically supported by a frame. The frame typically includes structural members that combine to support the shell. Typically, the shell is formed from one or more fabric panels. The structural members may include vertical legs that define the walls of the tent and rafters that extend at an angle relative to the vertical legs toward a peak of the tent to define the roof.
As tents are used to provide shelter for all types of events, the tents are typically adorned with accessories such as lighting, sound systems, decorations, fans, banners and heaters, to name a few. However, assembly of the tent and hanging of these accessories has been time consuming and even frustrating.
Normally, as the structural members of the tent frame are continuous beams, cables, wire tires, bungee cords, or other attachment devices that are able to wrap around the structural members of the frame are required to attach the accessories to the structural members. However, the use of these attachment devices can be aesthetically unsatisfactory and may also compromise structural stability and integrity. Further, ease of assembly and adjustment of the location of the accessories relative to the structural members of the tent frame is also limited and difficult, particularly after the accessories have been mounted to the structural members.
The present invention provides improved mounting apparatuses that facilitate improved installation and re-orientation of objects and accessories hung or mounted to structural members of tents.